Observatorio de lo transparente
by fershia-darksnake
Summary: Observatorio de lo transparente, lo invisible y lo insensible.  Drabble algo largo de los pensamientos de Gilbert sobre la gente que lo rodeaba mientras existió


_**Observatorio de lo transparente, lo invisible y lo insensible**_

_Hallo alle! Otro buen rato sin aparecerme por aquí, pero creo que la mayoría de aquí sabemos lo enviciante que es el rol y lo ociosa que lo pueden volver a uno –pretextos, pretextos–, pero total: volviendo a las andadas nueva y precisamente gracias al rol. Como se darán cuenta, mi personaje es Gilbert y bueno… la neta es que ando bien pinche emo depresiva y hace mucho que no usaba el escribir fuera de rol como terapia, y leyendo "Quo Edición: 101 preguntas inteligentes" me vino la inspiración con el dato de que el Hombre Invisible sería ciego, algo de GilbertxAnyone y canciones depresivas de Hello Seahorse! y aquí tienen el resultado. Sin más preámbulos, el eterno resplandor de una mente prusiana sin recuerdos._

Hace poco leí en una revista científica de West que el Hombre Invisible tenía que ser ciego, pues sus ojos tendrían el mismo índice de refracción del aire y la luz no cambiaría de dirección ni convergería en la retina. En alemán del pueblo y pocas palabras: la luz no se refleja en sus ojos, si no que los atraviesan y no la puede captar. Estoy seguro de que yo no soy invisible, pero el hecho de que nadie más me vea creo que me ha vuelto más observador de lo que era cuando "estaba vivo", por decirlo de algún modo.

Podría pasar horas lamentándome de mi desaparición, sin poder aceptar ni terminar de creer el destino que me había tocado tras haber sido una grandiosa nación, un poderoso imperio nacido para dominar todo el mapa, y claro... haber sido tan apuesto y que el pobre mundo haya tenido la mala suerte de perderme. Pero tengo que confesarlo, muchas veces si lo pienso y lloro de rabia cuando West no está. Después me seco las lágrimas y me engaño a mi mismo diciendo que son lágrimas de alegría porque ya no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparme y que el mundo debe de extrañarme... ¿pero a quién trato de engañar si a nadie le importa? ¿y qué caso tiene amargarme si tampoco hay a quién reprocharle? En momentos así solo me queda reír y mirar a mi alrededor, y es a lo que iba antes de desviarme del tema.

¿De quién quieren que les cuente ahora que voy como un susurro del viento entre las personas que amé y ahora no me ven?

Les cuento de una guerrera que no sabía que nació para ser reina y no sirvienta. Que es maravillosa, divertida, fuerte, hermosa, graciosa y fuerte ¿ya había dicho fuerte? Disculpen, es que con tanto golpe ya no me queda duda alguna de ello. Supongo que ella y yo competimos en lo que es tener el orgullo más grande y por eso nunca me quiso ni yo acepté cuanto la admiraba... esa bruja, de verdad espero que sea feliz.

Les cuento de un par de idiotas cobardes tan imbéciles como yo. Que a pesar de todo, se quedan con el mayor idiota cobarde e imbécil en las más malas que buenas. Siempre listos para pelear y para correr, para beber, para reír, para arriesgarse, para invadir, para amar y para ayudar a un amigo. Les cuento de un par de verdaderos amigos a los cuales extraño mucho más de lo que creí que pudiera extrañar a alguien. Cuanto desearía tenerlos aquí ahora y volver a reír de cualquier estupidez que se nos ocurra, conquistar mujeres hermosas y embriagarnos como si no hubiera un mañana, tal y como lo hacíamos hace años.

Les cuento de un señorito de la alta sociedad en cual siempre me pareció de lo más interesante y curioso por alguna causa que aun no alcanzo a comprender. Les confieso que no sé cómo puede controlarse con tan sólo un par de ráfagas furiosas abatiendo las teclas de su piano... y les confieso que así me dominaba a mí y me metía más curiosidad y ganas de hacerle estallar. Para mí él era un reto inalcanzable, algo que supuestamente era mejor que yo pero naturalmente eso no era verdad, y cada día de peleas era un reto a mi mismo. ¡Qué ego! Pero… no van a negarme que por ese traserito de tentación, valiera la pena. Al igual que con Elizabetha, confío en que es feliz.

Les cuento de un hermano... ¿ustedes tienen hermanos? Si los tienen sabrán lo especial que puede llegar a ser ese lazo que es mucho más fuerte que la sangre. Les cuento que he visto a ese criajo dar sus primeros pasos, tal vez con no mucha atención al comienzo, pero después de ello he seguido cada uno de esos pasos como si fuera su sombra. Acá entre nos... les cuento que extraño los días en los que tenía que asegurarle que no había monstruos debajo de la cama, y que si los había, él y yo juntos los derrotaríamos, que ambos éramos mucho mejores y más fuertes que todos los monstruos y todo el mundo juntos. Les cuento de un hermano al que amé como si fuera mi hijo, y como su padre, ahora lo veo vuelto un hombre tan grande y fuerte como lo soñé y me llena de orgullo y nostalgia. Les cuento que de lo único que me arrepiento en esta vida es el haber caído ante sus ojos; me mata saber que ya no correrá a mis brazos cuando tenga miedo... sólo sonrío si pienso que eso es porque él jamás tendrá miedo otra vez.

Les cuento un secreto: Italia es AWESOME. Tampoco nadie ve lo maravillosa que es esa persona, ni siquiera él mismo lo ve y eso es el colmo más gracioso y tierno de su inocencia, por no decir imbecilidad. Les cuento que desde hace mucho tiempo que lo observo y desde la primera vez que lo vi creo que me enamoré de esa sonrisa de comercial de Master Card, no tiene precio; toda su persona me conmueve y me fascina, me divierte y me impulsa a querer protegerle, contagiarme de su felicidad y su calidez. Mi supuesta invisibilidad ahora me permite mirarle más de cerca, y puedo asegurarles que es la persona más BONITA que he conocido en toda mi existencia. Busquen BONITO en el diccionario.

Les puedo contar de cientos de países más, de todo el atlas mundial y de todas las personas que he conocido durante siglos de existencia. Puedo hablarles de grandes naciones de Europa, Asia, América que es un continente y no un país, África, Oceanía y cualquier otro lugar... pero he de hablarles de la persona que me destruyó.

Les cuento de la persona que me encontró tirado en el camino herido de muerte, abandonado a mi suerte y sin esperanza alguna; cuando todas las personas que les mencioné arriba, amigos y familia, ya no podían hacer absolutamente nada por mí y yo me aferraba a la vida por puro orgullo de no darles el gusto de verme caer... pero jodido ya estaba. No entiendo de sus razones o motivos, pero me salvó en contra de mi voluntad... ¿notan lo ridículo que eso suena sólo de decirlo? Me levantó del suelo y me llevó con él, yo mismo lo seguí con los pocos pasos que podía dar una vez que la esperanza le ganó a mi ego y admití que lo necesitaba. Schiesse... aun así jamás he sabido darme por vencido, ni pienso aprenderlo: gané y él me dejó libre... gané mi libertad y mi muerte. Y aun no sé si de verdad gané o él solo se aburrió de mí, o si le pareció divertido echarme sal en las heridas y arrancarme las alas en cuanto volvía a echar a volar. Me arrancó mi bandera, mi orgullo, mi dignidad y mi máscara de perfección y poder… mentira: él nunca me hizo daño, sólo me hizo ver la verdad y una vez que yo no pude soportarlo preferí la muerte.

... Lo siento, creo que de él no puedo contarles.

Puedo contarte de cientos de personas a las que he querido y admirado... pero no puedo contarte de aquél al que he amado.

_Ah… ya denme un tiro. Dejen reviews si les gustó y denme un tiro (:_


End file.
